You saved me
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06] : "You saved me." "I didn't save you. I broke you." A discussion between Regina and Drizella, some time before this one cast the curse. Speculations. Implies past Regina/Drizella (StepQueen)


You saved me.

[7x06] : "You saved me." "I didn't save you. I broke you." A discussion between Regina and Drizella, some time before this one cast the curse. Speculations. Implies past Regina/Drizella.

They are loosing.

And they perfectly know it.

Not against Tremaine, oh no.

There is someone worst than her, and it's a thing Regina learned lately.

Drizella.

Sometimes, she wished she never helped her, never tried to make her escape from her mother, never considered that she could be saved.

But she knows that she is wrong, because she would have done something, something terrible :

She would have let her live the same thing as her.

And even if things are wrong now, even if they know everything will fall in the end, here is the thing.

She doesn't regret it.

 _§§§§_

Drizella learned, with time, to use her magic correctly.

She did it with another witch, and Regina knows it's bad to feel jealous of it.

She should be afraid of the woman's powerful magic, not thinking, _I am_ _the one who taught her magic first_.

Because it's futile, but she can't help doing this.

She would be pride ( _she is, in fact, because the young woman did what she never could. She freed herself from her mother. With the wrongs methods, right. But it worked_.) if her "friend" wasn't that bad.

But she is desperate too.

Because, at a time, she hoped.

Because Drizella seemed to change.

She came back, with them, with the Resistance, with _her_.

Claiming that she didn't want to be bad any more, that she wanted to defeat her mother, and get revenge, yeah, but with _good_ methods.

And Regina just _believed_.

Because she used to be the Evil Queen, because she knew what it was to be alone, and do the bad choices.

She knew what it was to try to redeem yourself, but failing at first, because people don't believe in you.

(And that moment, they are right, of course.)

But then, when you fight enough, it works.

For a time, she thought it could happen to Drizella too.

 _§§§§_

She stayed with them, for a time.

Because despite the other' opinions, who didn't trust in her, she stayed.

Because there were two people who wanted to believe.

Regina and Henry.

So she stayed.

Rumplestiltskin was suspicious about her, as everyone, but for this time, just _for this time_ , Regina really tried to believe.

She will never forget Drizella's smile that the young woman had when they allowed her to stay.

 _§§§§_

They fall in love, in the end.

It firstly appears as surprising, but then, it's an evidence, for both of them.

Even for people as Henry.

And Regina can't help but think that it's terribly ironic that Henry fell in love with Cinderella and that _she_ fell for Drizella.

It's strange, and unexpected, yeah.

But Drizella, Regina truly _feels_ alive.

So she hopes it will last.

Of course, it doesn't, as almost everything that was good in her life.

 _§§§§_

The taste of betrayal is terrible.

Drizella leaves, one night, and lets a note for her, saying that she loves her, but that _it can't continue that way_.

Because there is too hatred in her heart, and she _must_ destroy her mother.

Even if it will destroy what she has with Regina.

She doesn't say she changed her mind, and maybe that it's because she never did.

Maybe that she never tried to change, and that it was just a way to get some information about the spell.

(Regina told her nothing about it, but Drizella is good at finding the things she wants to know.)

No one accuses her, because they were all abused by her, and Rumplestiltskin and Hook seem to feel sympathy toward her.

She doesn't want it.

She just wants to leave, and be alone.

Henry comes to see her, and he is here, silent, just waiting for her to talk.

She never does it.

So, he finally says something.

"She broke your heart, didn't she ? He said, with his voice full of concern.

\- Yes, she did, Regina answered in a low voice."

He adds nothing, just walks in her direction, and embraces her.

And then she begins to cry, and she says to herself that she is lucky to have a son like him.

For the first time, she wants to forget.

 _§§§§_

And now, here they are.

She found her.

Or Drizella did, she doesn't really know.

They don't fight.

Not this time.

"Hello Regina, said Drizella with a confident smile. I am happy to see you.

(Regina almost doesn't recognize her. This is not her, this is not _her_ Drizella.

She understand that she definitely lost her.)

\- I'm here to stop you, you know that ?

(There is almost no pain in her voice.

She learned how not to show it.)

Drizella's smile becomes larger.

\- I know. But… that would be good if we just… talked, right ? Without fighting, like a… truce.

She wants it.

Oh, by the magic, she _truly_ wants it to happen.

\- Why ? Is that as a… diversion ? Or something else twisted as you can do ? Is it a trap ?

\- No, it's not ! Answered Drizella."

And right now, she seems sincere.

But she also seemed sincere when she was with them, with the Resistance, with _her_.

And Regina doesn't think she can believe her any more.

 _§§§§_

"You could change you know, Regina said despite her fears, despite the fact it may be useless. Give up your revenge.

Drizella's smile is sad now.

\- You know I won't.

\- I'm sorry for that, finally said the Evil Queen. For telling you about the Dark Curse. For showing you all of it. I'm truly sorry.

\- You shouldn't.

\- Why not ?"

This time, the other one's smile was true and brilliant.

"You saved me.

And it looks like she thinks it, that she _means_ it.

And Regina doesn't think she is right.

\- I didn't save you, she immediately replies. I broke you.

\- You helped me. You did something no one would have tried on me. You believed in me. You showed me that I truly worth it.

\- I showed you the wrong way, the one not to follow. It's my fault if you're like that."

Drizella sighed, still smiling, again in a sad way.

"You didn't turn me into a monster Regina, right ? It was my choice, something I decided to do. Maybe that it was me, and that no one could have changed it.

\- Evil isn't born, it's made, replied then Regina."

She didn't want to believe the contrary, she didn't want to think that Drizella was rotten since the beginning and that what she did had been in vain.

She wanted to believe that the woman she fell for was still there, somewhere.

Just hidden.

And waiting for her to come and save her.

(How ridiculous and naive she was !)

 _§§§§_

"I destroyed everything that was good in you ! And… you lied to me, and you left me !

It's the first time Regina talks about what happened between them, and Drizella seems to be hurt, but Regina is too angry to care for it.

"You're wrong. You're nothing like that. You're my Savior, she whispered, almost as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

Regina looked at her with astonishment. No one ever called her that way, and she should feel happy, but she can't.

"I'm not a Savior, Emma is. And even though I did save people… I didn't save you. I couldn't save you. And I'm sorry."

Drizella turned her head.

"I don't need to be saved."

And then, she is gone.

They never talk to each other after this day, and since this, they always tried to stop each other.

And, it ended with Drizella's victory.

But that's another story…


End file.
